


Christmas Soju

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Double Penetration, Drinking Games, First Time Bottoming, Fisting, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Because the boys don't have girlfriends, they get together on Christmas to drink soju and exchange presents. And because the boys don't have girlfriends, they exchange other things too.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	1. I Never

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu spent Christmas with his family; Jaejoong went to one of his sisters' house. Yoochun had dinner with his mom and Yoohwan. All three of their mothers cried and so many well-wishes were received.

By the end of the day they were exhuasted.

Twitter:  
**mjjeje** @0101xiahtic @6002theMicky Merry Christmas! I have presents. Come to my house.

 **0101xiahtic** @mjjeje @6002theMicky Presents? YAY! I'm on my way.

 **6002theMicky** @mjjeje I'll be there in a little while.  
**6002theMicky** @0101xiahtic you're such a litte kid

 **0101xiahtic** @6002theMicky you love me

 **6002theMicky** @0101xiahtic of course!

Jaejoong put the finishing touches on a batch of kimchi jjigae. His doorbell rang and then the door opened and Junsu shouted, "Hyung?" through the house.

"Kitchen, little kid!"

Junsu laughed and entered the kitchen. "Oh my god, hyung, it smells so good."

"Yoochun won't be here for another hour he said, so we're going to eat without him."

"Does that mean I have to wait for my present?"

"Yes."

"Damn it."

Junsu pulled out his phone.

 **0101xiahtic** @6002theMicky Hurry! Jaejoong-hyung won't give me my present until you get here

 **6002theMicky** @0101xiahtic I'm going to drive slow

 **0101xiahtic** @6002theMicky yeah, like that's possible. Hurry. Jaejoong-hyung made kimchi jjigae

 **6002theMicky** @0101xiahtic I'll be there in thirty seconds KKKKKKK

Junsu laughed and relayed the message to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smiled. He served Junsu dinner and Junsu was done eating in about ten minutes. They sat in the living room afterward and seranaded each other with rock style Christmas carols. Jaejoong sipped on a bottle of soju. Three bottles and forty-five minutes later, Yoochun showed up. It had started to snow. He shivered, and the other two looked at his feet and smirked when they saw flip flops.

"You know, dongsaeng," Jaejoong said, brandishing the soju bottle at Yoochun. "You can wear whatever disguise you want and the fans will still know it's you because you're the only Korean stupid enough to wear flip flops during the winter."

Junsu laughed.

Yoochun grinned as he hung up his coat and his scarf. "How many bottles are you ahead of me?"

Jaejoong squinted down at the floor.

Junsu laughed again. "That's his fourth."

Yoochun moved through the living room. On his way by, he pointed at Junsu and said, "It's Christmas. You're drinking."

"But Chunnie--"

"Do you have rehearsals tomorrow?"

Junsu opened his mouth.

"Not your own personal ones, Su, but an actual rehearsal."

Junsu pouted. "No."

"Then you're drinking. A couple bottles won't kill you."

"Fine."

Jaejoong laughed at Junsu. "I told you he was going to make you drink."

Yoochun came back from the kitchen, a case of soju in his hands. He sat next to Junsu and pushed his feet under Junsu's leg. "See? I don't need shoes. Junsu's ass will keep me warm."

"You wish," Jaejoong said with a smirk.

Junsu blushed and looked away.

"Here," Yoochun said and held out a bottle of soju.

With a sigh, Junsu took it and twisted off the cap. Silence fell between them as they drank. Jaejoong stood up and moved to their couch and fell into their laps.

"Jaejoong," Junsu said, trying to push him off.

"It's lonely by myself," Jaejoong said and nuzzled Yoochun's chest.

Yoochun chuckled and they all rearranged until Jaejoong was comfortable between them and his head was tucked under Junsu's arm and his feet were tucked under Yoochun's side.

"Love you guys," Jaejoong said.

They both echoed him quickly. Junsu finished his soju slowly, and then set the bottle down with a clink. Jaejoong handed him another.

"Guys," he whined.

"Drink it."

"Fine. I hate you two when you gang up on me. Give me my presents."

They laughed. Yoochun pushed Jaejoong off and climbed out from under him. He went over to his bags and pulled out two wrapped presents. Jaejoong reluctantly sat up. He handed the first to Junsu, wrapped in green with a silver bow.

"The lady at the store did a great job wrapping," he said.

Yoochun smacked him. "I did it."

Junsu used the present to whack Yoochun's ass, and then he ripped open the paper as Yoochun handed Jaejoong a blue wrapped present.

"Jesus, Yoochun," Junsu said, eyes staring inside the box.

Jaejoong waited to open his, but Junsu continued to stare, and then Jaejoong grew impatient. "Well? Show me."

Junsu held out the jewelry box. Nestled on black velvet was a white gold necklace. There were three cuffs around it and each cuff held two square-cut diamonds with a heart-cut ruby between them.

Jaejoong whistled. "Wow. Nice."

"I ... Yoochun, I can't ..."

Yoochun smiled and took the necklace from the box. He kneeled in front of Junsu and hooked it around his neck. "Yes, you can." The chain was short, and the three cuffs just touched Junsu's collarbones. Yoochun pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Junsu was still too stunned to reprimand him for it.

"Three hearts," Yoochun said.

Junsu threw his arms around Yoochun's neck and hugged him. "Thank you, Chunnie. I love it."

"Okay, lovers, my turn," Jaejoong said and carefully ripped open the blue package.

"This one isn't really from me," Yoochun said, "but it was my idea."

Jaejoong stared at the picture, and the alcohol cut through his emotions. He lifted his eyes and shook his head at Yoochun.

"Before you ask, no, I didn't get to see them, but Hyunee said they were excited about it."

Junsu leaned over to look in the box and was met with a picture of DBSK. It was a private photo, taken in their hotel room while they were in Paris so long ago. Yunho and Changmin had signed it. "We love you and miss you, BooJae" "Merry Christmas, hyung. Be strong."

Jaejoong set the box on the couch and fell to his knees in front of Yoochun. He hugged him tightly and Yoochun held him for a moment before Junsu joined them.

"Thank you, Yoochun, thank you." Jaejoong pulled back far enough to press a kiss to each of their cheeks, and then he wiped his eyes. "Okay, my turn."

He stood up and left the room for a moment. Junsu and Yoochun resettled on the couch, each with their discarded bottle of SoJu. Junsu fingered the necklace. "It's really gorgeous, Yoochun, thank you."

Yoochun smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"I didn't get you anything this nice."

"That's okay. You can make it up to me on your knees."

"Chunnie!" Junsu shouted and shoved him.

Yoochun laughed and wrapped his arms around Junsu's waist. He nuzzled close and bit at the skin below Junsu's ear until Junsu was laughing and trying to shove him away.

"Hey!" Jaejoong said. "Is that your present to him, Junsu?"

"No!" Junsu said and his cheeks went red.

Jaejoong smiled and held out a box for Yoochun. "Here. Let the poor boy go."

Yoochun left one last kiss on Junsu's neck and then sat up. He took his present and with more care than Jaejoong, unwrapped the red paper. As soon as the box became visible, Yoochun smiled and said, "Alright! I was going to go buy these for me."

He showed Junsu the latest SkullCandy headphones. They were a deep red, and had black music notes all along them.

"I designed them," Jaejoong said with a grin.

"Thanks, JaeJae," Yoochun said and hugged him. Jaejoong stopped the hug and kissed his lips; more than a peck and Yoochun tried to look at him through dazed eyes.

Jaejoong smiled. "Love you."

"Okay, where's mine?" Junsu demanded.

Jaejoong laughed and handed Junsu an even larger box.

"Hyung, what ... this is too much."

"Just unwrap it."

Junsu tore through the red paper only to reveal five garment boxes. "Hyu-"

Jaejoong tittered at him in annoyance. "Keep going."

Each box had a complete outfit in it: pants shirts sweater accessories, even socks.

"Fashion show," Yoochun shouted. "Try them on. All of them."

"Hyung," Junsu said, ignoring Yoochun.

Jaejoong smiled. "No one can call you unstylish if you wear these."

Junsu pouted. "I'm not unsty--"

They both laughed.

"They'll look good on you," Jaejoong said. He lifted a white and blue striped shirt up to Junsu's body. "I mean, you look good, so the clothes will too. Just accentuate your sexiness."

"Did you buy him a thong?" Yoochun said, rooting through the boxes. "A thong would accentuate his sexiness. I'd pay good money to see Junsu's ass in a thong."

"Dancing," Jaejoong added and they both laughed.

"Shut up," Junsu muttered and snatched a blue tie from Yoochun's hands.

They both immediately hugged him and kissed his cheeks. "We love you, dongsaeng."

"I still want to see you try the clothes on," Yoochun said.

"You just want to see him naked," Jaejoong said.

"That, too."

Junsu's cheeks went redder.

"Okay, dongsaeng, our turn."

Junsu bit his lower lip. "Mine aren't nearly as good as yours."

"Yes, they are. They'll be better because they're from you," Yoochun said.

Junsu got up and went to the bag he'd brought. Yoochun's box was pretty big, and it clinked a little. He'd wrapped it in silver paper. Yoochun grinned as he took it, and once again, peeled back the paper carefully. Inside was a music writing kit.

"Su?" Yoochun said in awe as he opened it.

"I know you like to write on paper, and your notebooks get a little dogeared and I saw this online and ... well, I thought of you."

It was made from wood and folded out. In each flap were pens and pencils and erasers. In the middle were blank music sheets. The top sheet was used and in Junsu's pretty English printing it said, "Best Friends."

Yoochun followed the notes first, the melody light and airy, and then read the English words.

"Nine years gone  
More to come  
With you forever  
Our hearts hum

Songs for me  
And one for you  
With you forever"

There was more but Yoochun's eyes couldn't see through his tears. He set the box on Jaejoong's lap and leaned over to hug Junsu. "Thank you, thank you."

"This is awesome, Su," Jaejoong said.

Junsu pushed Yoochun away and wiped at his eyes. "It's not that great."

"It's perfect, shut up."

"Okay, my turn," Jaejoong said and opened his small box. He looked up as soon as it was opened and said, "And you say Yoochun's gift to you was too much. Fuck, Junsu."

Junsu blushed, "Well ..."

Yoochun peered over and whistled. There were ten pairs of earings, and then five singles. All were precious stones set in silver.

Jaejoong gave Yoochun the box and hugged him. "Thank you, dongsaeng. They're gorgeous."

"Okay!" Yoochun said. "Gifts exchanged, food eaten, now we just have to get drunk."

Junsu smiled and said, "Well, I have one more thing. But it's for all of us."

He pulled out one more small jewelry box. It wasn't wrapped. He openend it and showed it to the other. Black onyx letters sat on white velvet. There were four J's and two Y's. "They're for us. To wear, for promotions if we want. I'll wear a J for Jaejoong and a Y for Yoochun, and Yoochun will wear two J's and Jaejoong ... why are you crying, hyung?"

Jaejoong smiled and once again hugged Junsu tightly. "This is the greatest gift of them all, Junsu-yah. Thank you."

Yoochun joined their hug and after Jaejoong had composed himself again said, "Okay, now can we get drunk?"

He handed Junsu another bottle of soju.

Jaejoong grinned and said, "He's not going to get drunk off soju."

"Hyungs," Junsu whined as Jaejoong stood up and hauled Junsu to his feet.

Yoochun laughed. "What have you got, Jaejoong?"

"Ah, the usual." He led the way into the kitchen, practically dragging Junsu. He forced Junsu onto a chair and held him there while Yoochun went to the freezer. He pulled out a bottle of Captain Morgan Spiced Rum.

"Awesome, Jae," he said and grabbed three shot glasses from the cupboard.

"Hyungs," Junsu said.

"Sorry, dongsaeng."

Yoochun sat down and threw his legs into Junsu's lap. Jaejoong sat on the other side of him and did the same thing. Yoochun poured three shots and he and Jaejoong took theirs immediately. Junsu made a face at his, but lifted it and took the shot, wincing as it burned down his throat.

"Okay," Jaejoong said and smacked his lips. "Time for a game."

"Hyung, aren't we too old for drinking games?" Junsu asked.

"No, we're not. We're going to play, I never."

"We're definitely too old for that."

"Shut up, Su," Yoochun said.

"The rules," Jaejoong said and held up one finger. "It has to be something sexual."

"Hyung!" Junsu protested, while Yoochun laughed.

"Two," Jaejoong said. "If it's your turn and you don't want to drink, you have to strip."

Junsu rolled his eyes. "Guys, come on. This is stupid."

"Why are you complaining?" Yoochun said. "No matter what you say, I bet Jaejoong and I are going to have to drink. You won't have to drink that much."

Junsu opened his mouth and then smiled. "Okay. Who's first?'

Jaejoong raised his hand and said, "I have never let a girl finger my ass."

Junsu's cheeks went beet-red, but Yoochun made a face. "Bitch," he said, "you only said that because I told you last weekend--"

"Just drink, pussy," Jaejoong said.

Yoochun took a shot and then refilled it. "I've never made out with a member of SHINee," he said.

"What?" Junsu said and looked as Jaejoong took a shot. "Who?"

Jaejoong smirked. "Taemin's got very pretty lips, Su."

Junsu's eyes went wide and then he bit his lower lip, thinking about that.

"Your turn, Su," Yoochun said.

Junsu shrugged. "Might as well start small. Besides our members, I've never kissed a boy."

Yoochun and Jaejoong both took a shot.

Jaejoong grinned and looked at Junsu. "I really ... I can't think of anything that Junsu would have done that I haven't done," he said.

"I can," Yoochun said and leered at Junsu.

"What?"

"No, it's your turn."

Jaejoong looked at Yoochun and said, "I've never been fucked by Heechul."

Yoochun laughed and took a shot. Right after he said, "Well, I've never fucked Heechul."

Jaejoong laughed. "You were supposed to use yours to get Junsu to drink," Jae said and swallowed the alcohol.

"Oops. Oh, well. Your turn, Su."

Junsu's cheeks were bright red and he stared at the table top. "Um. I've never had sex with a guy."

"Yet," Yoochun said and saluted him with his shot glass.

Jaejoong stared at Yoochun and then said, "I've never been double penetrated, you slutty bottom."

"Double ..." Junsu trailed off and his eyes went wide. "Yoochun!"

"Feels good," Yoochun said after swallowing another shot.

"Okay, now say something for Junsu."

Yoochun stared at Junsu until Junsu figetted and his eyes went wider. "No, Yoochun, please, you promised you wouldn't ... oh, god." Junsu buried his head in his hands.

"I've never confessed to one of Jaejoong's sisters."

"Oh my god, I hate you," Junsu said as Jaejoong shouted out, "What the hell!"

Yoochun laughed. "It was years ago and Junsu had a crush on SoonLi."

Jaejoong laughed and then laughed some more. Junsu put his head on the table and groaned. Jaejoong leaned over him and laughed some more.

"Get off him, Jaejoong, he has to take a shot." Yoochun pushed Jaejoong's head. Their shots were already making Yoochun's head dizzy.

Jaejoong sat up with a grin. "Come on, dongsaeng. Drink up."

Junsu moaned and sat up. He took his shot, wincing at the taste.

Jaejoong smiled at him and then said, again with a look at Yoochun, "I've never wanted Yunho to fuck me."

"That's such a lie," Yoochun said, as he drank. To their surprise, Junsu lifted his glass and swallowed.

They stared at him wide-eyed. Junsu blushed and looked at the table top.

"Care to explain?"


	2. I Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the boys don't have girlfriends, they get together on Christmas to drink soju and exchange presents. And because the boys don't have girlfriends, they exchange other things too.

Junsu shook his head. "It's Yoochun's turn."

Yoochun met Jaejoong's eyes and smiled. "I've never jerked off thinking about Yunho."

Junsu's red cheeks went even redder, but like a good sport, he took another drink.

So did Jaejoong. "That was a lie, by the way."

Yoochun shrugged. "So? You lied, too."

"How many of Junsu's questions have been lies?"

They both smiled at Junsu. Junsu bit his lower lip and looked up. He shook his head. "I ... I'd never lie to you guys."

"It's your turn, Su."

Junsu swallowed. He opened his mouth. Swallowed again. And then blurted out, "I've never wanted to have sex with myself."

Yoochun burst out laughing. Jaejoong gaped for a moment and then laughed too. Junsu turned bright red and put his head on the table.

"Did Junsu just say that?" Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong nodded. "Yep." He stood up and moved to Junsu. His back rose and fell with heavy gasps. He resisted when Jaejoong grabbed his arm, but Junsu was significantly tipsier than Jaejoong was and eventually Jaejoong managed to straddle Junsu's lap. Junsu put his arms around Jae's waist and held him.

Jaejoong looked over at Yoochun and mouthed, "He's hard."

Yoochun licked his lips.

"I hate you both," he muttered.

Jaejoong laughed. "You didn't have to say that."

"I know."

"So, the only thing," Jaejoong said with a look at Yoochun, "is that I don't want to take another drink, so I think I'll take my shirt off instead."

Junsu jerked back, eyes wide.

"Well, for as fast as you moved, I think you agree."

Before Junsu could protest, Jaejoong took his shirt off. "What about you, Chunnie? I know you've thought of fucking Junsu. Are you going to take a drink?"

Yoochun stood up. "Nope." He unbuttoned his jeans. Junsu whined, eyes trained on Yoochun as he pushed jeans and boxers down, revealing his naked erection.

"Hy-hyungs, I ... please, I ... can't. I ..."

Jaejoong cupped Junsu's cheeks. He forced Junsu's head around and waited until Junsu looked at him, eyes still panicked. Yoochun's arms rubbed his shoulders and then slipped down over Jaejoong's chest. They both watched as Junsu followed his fingers. He swallowed when Yoochun pinched both of Jaejoong's nipples, twisting them between his fingers.

Jaejoong moaned and leaned into Yoochun's body.

Yoochun smiled at Junsu and then kissed Jaejoong's shoulder. He licked from shoulder to Jaejoong's ear before closing his teeth around Jaejoong's earlobe. He moved away from Jaejoong despite the other's protest. But he only moved far enough away to grab his chair. Sitting down, his fingers returned to their place on his nipples. Jaejoong laid back, lifting his legs and hooking his feet in Junsu's chair, sufficiently trapping their dongsaeng.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Junsu," Yoochun whispered. He lowered his hand, fingertips teasing Jaejoong's bellybutton. "When are you going to start wearing your piercings again?"

"You just want to play with them."

"Duh." Yoochun smiled at Junsu. "Don't you want to play with them, Su-ah?"

Junsu swallowed and nodded. "Yeah ... I ... I like them."

Jaejoong smiled. "I'll wear them tomorrow," he promised. He moaned and pushed back. Yoochun lifted a leg and draped it over Jaejoong's lap. He slipped his hand under the band of Jaejoong's sweats.

"No underwear," Yoochun sang, and laughed as Junsu licked his lips.

"Touch me, Chunnie, please," Jaejoong begged. He lifted his hips. "Hmm, Junsu, Yoochun is hard. His cock is digging into my back."

"Rather have it digging into your ass," Yoochun said and continued kissing Jaejoong's shoulder while tracing the bend in Jaejoong's hip with his fingers.

They both watched Junsu as he stared, eyes unblinking at Yoochun's hand in Jaejoong's pants. He licked his lips, and then looked at them. He had this adorably dazed look on his face, mouth slightly open, eyes glazed. Yes, he was drunk, but not so drunk that he didn't know what he was doing.

"Kiss me, Chunnie," Jaejoong breathed as his eyes locked with Junsu's.

Yoochun turned his head and their lips met sideways. It was a sloppy kiss with a lot of tongue. Yoochun's hand suddenly grabbed Jaejoong's cock and he moaned into Yoochun's mouth, hips rising and falling, pushing himself against Yoochun's body. Another set of hands touched the skin on his sides. Shaking, quivering hands, and Jaejoong knew to keep his eyes closed. Junsu was only touching him because they weren't looking at him. He couldn't stop his moan though as Junsu tugged on his sweatpants, freeing his cock. Yoochun slowed his strokes and Jaejoong moaned again.

"Sexy," Yoochun said and bit Jaejoong's lower lip.

Junsu's shaking hands ran up and down his thighs, stopping where the sweatpants caught on his knees.

"Jae, lower you legs for a moment," Yoochun said, "take your clothes off."

Jae whimpered and quickly moved enough to kick off his sweatpants. He wrapped his legs around Junsu, squeezing his foot between Junsu's back and the chair. Junsu leaned forward, hands on Jaejoong's stomach.

"Beautiful, isn't he, Su?" Yoochun asked while licking at Jaejoong's neck.

Jaejoong opened blurry eyes to see Junsu nodding.

"So are you," Jaejoong said. He lifted one arm from Yoochun's neck and caressed Junsu's cheek. Junsu leaned into the touch, so Jaejoong tightened it and pulled forward. Junsu followed the lead and before he could jerk away, Jaejoong kissed him.

Junsu surged forward with a desperate whimper and they almost fell off the chairs.

Yoochun chuckled. "Should we take this to a bedroom?"

"Yes," Jaejoong said. He slowly pulled his lips away from Junsu's. "That okay?"

"I ... guess." Junsu winced.

Yoochun smiled and reached for Junsu. He gripped lightly behind Junsu's neck and said, "We're not going to force you, Su-ah."

"Come and watch," Jaejoong said. "That's all."

Junsu bit his lower lip and then nodded. He climbed off them first, swaying as the alcohol danced through his brain. He definitely had too much to drink. Jaejoong stood up next, but before he could move, Yoochun spread his asscheeks and licked at his hole. Jaejoong moaned and had to grab onto Junsu as his knee collapsed.

"Fuck, Chunnie, in a bed, you bitch."

Yoochun laughed and kept licking. Jaejoong leaned more weight on Junsu. Junsu's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Feels so good," Jaejoong whispered, lips brushing Junsu's ear. "His tongue feels so good. I've always wanted to spread your ass open and lick you, Su."

Junsu let out a nervous giggle.

Yoochun pulled his tongue away from Jaejoong's body, but only enough to press a finger in Jaejoong's hole.

"Fuck, Yoochun!" Jeajoong said and thrust his hips back, and then forward.

Yoochun laughed and added his tongue to the fun, licking at him until spit ran down the inside of Jaejoong's thighs. He pushed in a second finger, and Junsu had to tighten his hold as Jaejoong's knee did collapse. Jaejoong held Junsu by the waist, panting into his shoulder.

"Fuck, Chunnie, please ... fuck me, fuck me."

Yoochun spread his fingers and then added a third.

Jaejoong whined. "Su-ah, make him fuck me, tell him to fuck me."

Junsu swallowed and said, "I ... C-can I touch you, hy-hyung?"

"Oh, god, please. Please."

Yoochun's fingers brushed over his prostate just as Junsu's hand wrapped around his cock. He bucked into Junsu's hand with a loud cry.

"Good enough," Yoochun said a moment later. He removed his fingers and then smiled at Junsu. He twisted Jaejoong around, gripped the back of his neck and pushed his upper body to the table. Yoochun turned to Junsu and held out his arm. "Come here, baby," he said in English.

Junsu blushed, but moved in next to him.

Yoochun licked his own hand, covering it and then stroked his cock. There was lube in one of the drawers, but based on Jaejoong's incoherent blabberings, he'd kill Yoochun if Yoochun went to look for it.

For only a moment, Yoochun pushed three fingers back into Jaejoong's body.

"Oh, you bitch!" Jae shouted. "I want your cock."

"Soon," Yoochun said, and then met Junsu's eyes. "Sexy?"

Junsu nodded.

"There's room in here for another finger," Yoochun said with a smirk. Junsu's eyes went impossibly wider. And he bit his lower lip.

Jaejoong moaned.

Mouth open, tongue sticking out slightly, Junsu reached forward. Jaejoong cried out as his finger slipped around his entrance before pushing in with Yoochun's fingers. The muscles clenched and Junsu shivered. Yoochun's lips pressed against his cheek. Softly.

"Just imagine that tightness around your cock, Junsu."

Junsu moaned. His finger moved faster.

"Don't imagine, feel it, damn you both. Someone fuck me right now."

Yoochun laughed, and removed his fingers. When Junsu did the same, Yoochun stopped him. "Hold him open for me, Su-ah."

Jaejoong groaned. Yoochun held his cock against Jaejoong's opening and pushed inside with Junsu's finger. After the first resistence from Jaejoong's body, he took a deep breath and relaxed and Yoochun slid in, stopping only when Junsu's hand impeded his progress.

Jaejoong cried out, mouth open, drooling on the table top. He humped the table, his cock scraping the underside. Yoochun held a hip and slowly pulled out. "Move your finger, Su. Fast, make him really feel it."

"Oh, god please."

Junsu's face hardened with determination and while Yoochun kept his strokes in and out of Jaejoong's body slow, Junsu fingerfucked him quickly. Jaejoong whined and whined and whined. Without being told to, Junsu pushed in a second finger and Jaejoong almost screamed. His body shook and he said, "Someone ... fuck, stroke me, please, I'm going to come."

Yoochun smiled at Junsu. Junsu shut his eyes and then reached under the table. His fingers wrapped around Jaejoong's cock and after only a few strokes, Jaejoong cried out his name, causing a burst of pleasure through Junsu's body as Jaejoong shook and his cock pulsed and come splattered on the floor.

Jaejoong went limp on the table, gasping.

Yoochun smiled. "Now we're definitely going to have to do this in a bed." He pulled out despite Jaejoong's halfhearted protest and then turned him around. Jaejoong went willingly into Yoochun's arms as Yoochun lifted him. Jae's legs wrapped around his waist.

Junsu led the way into the bedroom, moving to the side so Yoochun could put Jaejoong onto the bed. Yoochun went to Jaejoong's side table for a bottle of lube. As soon as he was within reach, Jaejoong wrapped his legs around him and yanked. Yoochun fell over as Jaejoong refused to let go with his legs. He poured lube on his cock and then with a minor adjustment, Yoochun pushed back into Jaejoong's body.

Jaejoong moaned, hips rising.

Yoochun looked at Junsu, still hovering uncertainly by the door. "Come on, Su."

Slowly, Junsu made his way to the bed. Jaejoong opened his eyes and smiled as Junsu crawled over to him.

"Kiss me, Su-ah," Jaejoong whispered.

Junsu leaned down and kissed him. His body jerked when Jaejoong's fingers closed over his clothed-erection.

"You should take your clothes off, Su-ah," Yoochun said. He followed his own suggestion and took his shirt off.

Junsu swallowed and then sat back on his knees. Very aware of their eyes, he pulled his shirt over his head. Fingers immediately found his nipples. He gasped as the nub was twisted and then flicked. His pants were so tight. He was afraid of coming in two seconds. His hand shook as he unbuttoned his jeans. Jaejoong smiled and with a look at Yoochun, Yoochun pulled away. Jaejoong rolled to his hands and knees in front of Junsu.

Jaejoong stopped Junsu's hands. Junsu looked up, eyes wild with panic again.

"Don't do this if you don't want to, Su."

Junsu shook his head. "I do ... I ... I, fuck, I need to come, hyung."

Jaejoong smiled and his voice deepened as he whispered, "Will you come in my mouth?"

Junsu moaned, eyes falling shut. Jaejoong finished undoing his pants. He fished Juns's cock from his boxers. Junsu was right. He needed to come. Jaejoong could tell just from looking at the hardened length as it pumped clear fluid. Jaejoong thumbed the slit, pulling an agonized moan from Junsu.

"No time for teasing," Jaejoong said and bent over, taking all of Junsu into his throat.

Junsu cried out, hands gripping Jaejoong's hair. His hips thrust up, and he bucked wildly. Jaejoong adjusted to the onslaught, and then moaned as Yoochun grabbed his ass and pushed back inside of him.

"Fuck, Su, that's hot. Come in his mouth, give him what he wants."

Junsu moaned, eyes opening. He stared at Yoochun fucking Jaejoong from behind, and then his body shook and his orgasm crashed over him. He curled in on himself and his vision went black as Jaejoong's throat suck him dry.

Jaejoong pulled away, licking the tip to catch the last of the come and then moved up, lips trailing on Junsu's chest. He stopped to lick a nipple. Junsu's hands tugged weakly on Jaejoong's hair. Jae chuckled and moved higher until he could press his lips to Junsu's.

"You okay, Su?"

Junsu nodded, but a tear dripped from the corner of his eye. Jaejoong kissed it away, and kissed his cheeks and neck and shoulders. Yoochun had more or less stopped moving, staying inside Jaejoong while Junsu calmed down.

"Better?" Jae whispered against Junsu's lips.

Junsu nodded again and kissed him. Jaejoong moaned into his mouth and hooked his arm around Junsu's shoulders, lifting him up. Junsu's leg wrapped around both of them as Jae's body pressed against his. Yoochun sped up a tiny bit.

"I have an idea," Yoochun said. He let his finger run over Jaejoong's entrance.

Jae moaned and they both looked at Yoochun.

Yoochun smirked, greasy, and said, "Jaejoong's never been doubled up, Junsu's never had sex. Two birds, one stone."

Jaejoong shut his eyes and moaned.

Junsu's eyes went wide and he shook his head head. "Hy-hyungs, I ... I ..."

"You don't have to," Yoochun said as he pushed two fingers into Jaejoong's body with his cock.

Jaejoong cried out, jerking his hips back.

"I ..." Junsu shut his mouth and then reached down and stroked Jaejoong's cock.

Jaejoong moaned again and said, "Fuck me, Su, please. Please."

Junsu nodded and their lips met as Yoochun added more lube to Jaejoong's body. Jaejoong shivered as it dripped over his ass and down his legs. Another finger pushed into him.

"Enough," Jae said, "please, enough." He yanked his hips forward, disloding Yoochun.

Yoochun pouted, but Jaejoong ignored his protest. He found the bottle of lube and covered his hand in it. He took Junsu's cock and Junsu threw his head back with a cry at the slick sensations. After only a couple of strokes to make sure Junsu was still hard, Jaejoong held Junsu up. He straddled Junsu's waist, and pressed the head of Junsu's cock against his loosened hole.

Junsu grabbed his hips, and mouth gaping, thrust up. He cried out and Jaejoong's moaned. Yoochun watched, mouth watering as Junsu's cock pushed into Jaejoong's willing body. Jaejoong pushed himself up with hands on Junsu's chest and took over the movements. Head back, eyes shut, he bounced in Junsu's lap. Junsu cried out, back arching off the bed.

"Fuck, you guys," Yoochun said. He pushed Jaejoong forward, and Jaejoong's protest was lost in a moan as Yoochun forced three fingers back inside him. He curled them around Junsu's cock, pulling at Jaejoong's walls. Both of them were panting.

Yoochun had to hold Jaejoong still and Jaejoong whined as Yoochun lined his cock up with Junsu's and pushed in.

Jaejoong screamed. Junsu cursed, pulling out and slamming back in, right as Yoochun did. Jaejoong's body gave, and he froze at the feeling of being so full, too full, and he tried to move, but as he moved away, Junsu thrust up, and then Yoochun and he was never empty. Their hands tangled on his hips, directing him as they fucked him.

Junsu had never felt anything so amazing, nothing so perfect as Yoochun's cock sliding against his, and Jaejoong's body holding them tightly. His second orgasm was growing, already more painful than the first. He sat on the brink for what felt like ever, and faintly, he hear his own voice crying out for his hyungs, begging for something, begging for anything.

Jaejoong's lips pressed against his, swallowing his moans, and his body shook violently as his orgasm crashed through him. He pumped warm come into Jaejoong's body. Yoochun moaned, speeding up, slamming into Jaejoong harder as come seeped from around their cocks.

Junsu moaned, hips rolling down and his cock fell from Jaejoong's body.

"Su, Su," Jaejoong whispered, "Su ... please, suck on me, please. I ... need to come. Please."

Junsu shivered and made his sated body move. Jaejoong's hand flew over his cock and Junsu watched until Jaejoong was begging again. Yoochun's eyes were shut tight, movement erratic. Junsu rolled over and lay on his stomach. He took Jaejoong's cock. Jaejoong moaned, and whimpered as Junsu's tongue wrapped around the head of his cock.

"Oh, fuck, Su, fuck."

Yoochun watched the erotic sight of Junsu's lips around Jaejoong's cock and moaned. He bit down on Jaejoong's shoulder as he came, adding more to the mess inside him.

Jaejoong whimpered and then moaned as Yoochun's cock was replaced by four fingers. Yoochun tugged on Junsu's hand and Junsu reached behind Jaejoong, slipping two through the mess and into Jaejoong's body. Jaejoong thrust forward with a cry, only caring minutely that he was gagging Junsu. His orgasm was too close. He whimpered and then screamed when a tongue started licking at his entrance, and his orgasm was there. He yanked himself away from Junsu, but a little too late and he covered Junsu's face in come.

Jaejoong gasped an apology before falling to the side and landing on his stomach.

Yoochun laughed and crawled forward. He lapped up the come on Junsu's face. Junsu sighed and put his arms around Yoochun.

"Alright, Su-ah?"

"Yeah. God, yes."

Yoochun grinned. "Good. You ready for more?"

"More?" Junsu said, voice rising, but his cock twitched.

Yoochun felt it against his thigh and chuckled. He shifted down and put his hands under Junsu's knees. Junsu blushed as he lifted them. Yoochun stared at Junsu's pink entrance for only a brief second. He dropped down to his elbows, mouth open and licked a wet stripe up Junsu's crack. Junsu cried out, fingers turning white from the grip on his knees. Yoochun licked him again, this time pausing to trace the opening with his tongue.

"Oh god, Chunnie," Junsu whispered. His hips lifted, and Yoochun slipped his hands under him, holding him up with a firm grip on that plump ass. He spread his hands and then devoured Junsu, shoving his tongue into Junsu's body, sucking on the ridge, nibbling on his cheeks.

"Looks delish," Jaejoong said.

Junsu looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Jaejoong smiled and then grabbed behind Junsu's knees. He leaned down and sucked Junsu's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck," Junsu shouted. His hands gripped Jaejoong's thighs where they were on either side of his head.

His eyes shot open as a fingertip pressed into his body. He gasped, and then focused on the vision before him. Jaejoong's ass, body, skin, come, dripping. He whimpered, lifted his head and licked up a drop of come from the curve of Jaejoong's ass. Jaejoong moaned, spreading his legs and lowering his body. Junsu moaned and licked and sucked, letting out his frustration and need on Jaejoong's skin. His arms were trapped, but then Jaejoong lifted a leg and Junsu's fingers pushed into Jaejoong's used body.

Jae moaned and then, with Junsu's cock nestled between his lips, demanded, "More, Su, more."

Junsu wasn't sure how Jaejoong could take more, but he spread his fingers adding a fourth as Jaejoong's body gave. Jaejoone moaned and fucked himself on Junsu's hand. He broke off from Junsu's cock and screamed, using Yoochun to hold himself up.

"What is he doing to you?"

Jaejoong shook his head and begged Junsu for more.

"I ... hyung, what more?"

Yoochun suddenly left his body and Junsu pouted. "Chunnie."

But Yoochun ignored him and moved around Jaejoong. "Holy shit."

Yoochun pushed two fingers in with Junsu's and whistled. "You sure you want more, Jae?"

Jae whined and pushed back.

"Alright."

Yoochun grabbed the bottle of lube and covered Junsu's fingers with it. Jae's loosened body clenched around air for a moment. Junsu was so confused, what was he supposed to do. Yoochun smiled, held up his fist and then licked his own knuckles.

Junsu's eyes went wide. "What?"

"He wants it, give it to him," Yoochun said. He moved back in front of Jaejoong and held his cock to Jaejoong's lips. Jaejoong moaned and sucked him into his mouth.

Junsu met Yoochun's eyes. Yoochun nodded and smiled.

Without believing what he was doing, Junsu pressed his fist against Jaejoong's body. Jaejoong moaned as Junsu rotated it, stretching Jaejoong more than he thought possible. He pressed slowly and Jaejoong's body rocked back as Yoochun fucked his throat. Junsu wasn't prepared to have Jaejoong's body clenching around his wrist.

"Fuck, hyung," he said.

Jaejoong whimpered and tried to push back. Yoochun suddenly grapped his hair and pulled him up, until he was kneeling, Junsu's hand trapped inside him.

"You okay," Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong was dazed as he nodded. "So much, so ... so much."

"Good." Yoochun dropped down and put Jaejoong's hard cock in his mouth. Jaejoong cried out and jerked up, fucking himself in Yoochun's mouth and on Junsu's wrist. The only thing more incredible than the feeling of Junsu's fist in his body _WAS_ Junsu's fist in his body. Jaejoong couldn't even comprehend the pleausre coursing through him, tingling on his skin. He'd never thought that he'd come again so soon, but it was only minutes later that he shot another load into Yoochun's throat. He fell to the side as the aftershocks zinged around his body, and he whimpered when Junsu removed his hand.

"Fuck," Junsu muttered.

Yoochun laughed. "Now, that was hot."

"We have a new "I never" that Jaejoong will have to drink to," Junsu said with a grin.

"Yep. So do we though. One for you."

"True."

Yoochun gathered Junsu close and kissed him. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Too late now, isn't it?"

"No. Your ass is still all virginal."

"Um, didn't you have two fingers inside me a few minutes ago?"

Yoochun smiled. "Yeah. Again?"

Junsu returned the smile. He pecked Yoochun lips and then pushed him away. He climbed to his hands and knees, ass facing Yoochun.

Yoochun cursed, hands caressing the round cheeks. "Perfection, Su-ah."

"Lick me agian, Yoochun, please."

Yoochun spread him open and licked him again, for far longer than he had before. Junsu's body was still a bit weak and drunk, so he laid his head on the bed. He snaked one hand around his hip and jerked himself off. Pleasure grew as Yoochun started adding fingers, one, two, three, spreading him open, brushing agains this prostate.

"Can I fuck you, Junsu, please?" Yoochun asked.

The request barely permeated Junsu's hearing, and he nodded, begging with moans.

"It's going to hurt," Yoochun said, "Kill your orgasm."

"Then fingerfuck me until I come," Junsu demanded.

Yoochun spanked his ass. Junsu moaned and thrust his hips back. Yoochun spanked him again, and then again, turning those pale cheeks bright red as he continued to fuck Junsu with his fingers. It was hot, and Yoochun knew that all it would take was a couple of trips in and out of Junsu's tight ass before he would be coming.

"Fuck, Yoochun, faster, faster, harder, harder, please." Junsu was so close. The next spank made his vision spot and then the next one mingled with the pleasure and his cock jerked in his hand. Yoochun pulled his fingers out just as Junsu came and he half screamed as he covered the bed below him in come.

His body tried to fall to the bed, but Yoochun grabbed his hips and held him up. Junsu tried to panic when Yoochun's cock pushed agains this hole, but he was so fucking sated and pleasured that he didn't care. Yoochun pushed in and it hurt, god, fuck. Junsu squeezed his eyes shut with a whimper.

Yoochun's hand traced circles on Junsu's back. Another hand ran through his sweaty hair. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a smiling Jaejoong.

"You're okay, dongsaeng," Jaejoong said and kissed him just as Yoochun pushed deeper.

Junsu moaned. His hand found Jaejoong's and their fingers entwined as they kissed while Yoochun took his virginity. It felt like the pain lasted forever, but then it felt like only moments as Yoochun shouted something and warmth coated him from the inside. Yoochun pulled out and snuggled next to him, joining their kiss while their bodies relaxed and tried to recover from it all.

Junsu lay between them, smiling. Never had he imagined that he'd actually get to do this with them.

"I blame the alcohol," Junsu said as he nuzzled closer to Yoochun.

Yoochun laughed. "I blame your ass."

"Me, too," Jaejoong said, voice tired and content.

"Majority rules. It's your hot ass's fault." Yoochun cupped one cheek, Jaejoong the other.

Junsu laughed. "Merry Christmas, hyungs."

"Merry Christmas, Su," Jaejoong said.

"Fuck Christmas," Yoochun said. "I can't wait until New Years."


End file.
